Wanting Sonny
by Tropical-Breeze95
Summary: Chad is in denial over his feelings for Sonny, until he finally realises it. While Sonny is completely oblivious to Chad’s feelings for her, but she doesn’t seem to share the same feelings...or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sonny with a chance'

Summary: Chad is in denial over his feelings for Sonny, until he finally realises it. While Sonny is completely oblivious to Chad's feelings for her, but she doesn't seem to share the same feelings...or does she?

Wanting Sonny

Chapter 1

Denial

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chad's POV,

-

-

"Okay, great rehearsals everyone!" The director called out.

Well of course it was a great rehearsal, because I _Chad Dylan Cooper_ was in it.

"Oh Chad!" A familiar whiny voice cried, I inwardly groaned –Did Portlyn have to be so needy? I mean there's not enough Chad to go around when she's practically clinging onto my arm.

"Yes, _Portlyn_?" I answered dryly, as I spared her a quick glance before it flickered back to the script that was currently in my hands. Earning a quiet swoon from her and couldn't help but smirk, _no one _can resist Chad Dylan Cooper's charm.

"Well Chad honey—"I cringed at the nickname, "I was wondering if—"

"Sorry Portlyn, I'm busy. I have plans, maybe next time." I cut her off before she could suggest anything, I mean she's _cute _but not that cute.

She pouted for a moment before a smile quickly replaced it, "Oh alright then Chad, well I'll see you later?"

I waved her off as I heard her footsteps faintly retreating until her figure was out of sight before sighing in relief, _wow _that girl was clingy. But it's not exactly surprising when I'm this handsome, yeah no one can resist my good old charm.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my pocket vibrating, and instantly snapped in into view before bringing it to my ear.

"Hey, CDC here!" I greeted.

"Fine!" I heard Sonny's voice shout over the phone.

"Fine!" I shot back, before hastily hanging up and a smirk tugged at the end of my lips. Looks like I won this round Sonny.

I stood up and walked towards the doors to exit stage two, and headed straight for the cafeteria. I couldn't decide whether to have a steak or a lobster today, but either way –it was better than what the people at _chuckle city_ eat, but then again it is understandable, the number one show get the number one perks.

It was only _fair _of course.

When the doors that lead to the cafeteria were in sight, I knew that I just _had _to make a big entrance. It would be unexpected, especially when it comes to Portlyn she thinks anything I do is either good or just a surprise.

I seriously wonder how a girl like her got a job like this, I'm guessing that she bribed the producers of _Mackenzie Falls _with her father's money. He _does _have great connections, which is the only reason why I bother hanging around with her.

I instantly threw the doors back, and spread my arms out wide. "Hey everyone, the king of drama is here!" I heard a roar of applause throughout the entire room, well apart from _one _small area where they just bothered to spare me glares and sneers.

Jealously, that's what it is. Their only jealous that I, _Chad Dylan Cooper _am a real actor. Not some comedian who doesn't know how to act, especially not dear old _Sonny_.

I strolled over to the line and cut in front, before sending Brenda my charming smile and immediately received a steak. I smirked before heading back to the _Mackenzie Falls_ table, where the professional actors were.

"Hey Chad, you can't just cut in like that!" Sonny's voice shouted to my retreating figure, I briefly turned around lazily before replying "Well I just did, Sonny. Deal with it." And with that turned around to sit down and have lunch.

I could practically feel her heated gaze, seriously didn't she had better things to do? Like oh I don't know, practise _real _acting for once in her natural born life!

"Chad honey." Portlyn purred, stroking my arm as I quickly wipe my mouth from any evidence of food. And ripped my arm out of her grasp, "Portlyn, I have to go." I reply, standing up to leave.

"Fine Chad, be that way." She cried stubbornly, as I quickly made my escape from the room. It was _really _getting uncomfortable in there with Portlyn always bothering me, and with Sonny's continuous heated glares.

"Chad!"

I turned around, to see no one other than Sonny. Oh _lovely_, was she going to rant on about a peace picnic or whatever –I was definitely not going to take part in her childish antics.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem, troubled." She stated her expression seemed worried yet innocent. I inwardly smiled, it was strange. Whenever I was near her or when I look at her, her innocent bubbly personality was _just_ refreshing.

It was definitely something rare to find in Hollywood.

"I'm fine. Why do you care?" I snapped I couldn't start being nice to her now. It would only get her suspicious. This isn't something I would admit to Sonny, but although I seem like I don't care about our on/off relationship. I actually treasure it.

Wow, I shouldn't really hang out with Sonny. Her kindness is starting to rub off on me, and that is _not _what I intend to do.

I _do _have a bad boy reputation to uphold.

Sonny's eyes widened in shock before quickly narrowed, "Chad, I was only trying to help—"

"Well I don't need your help." I cut her off, stonily. I didn't _want _to hurt her, but I didn't know why...

"I...I thought we were friends." Sonny said she seemed to have trouble saying this as tears was threatening to burst out. Was she doing this on _purpose _or something? She was trying to pull the tears trick, so that I would obviously have to let my guard down.

Well, I'm got news for you _Sonny; _I'm not falling for it.

"Then, you thought wrong." I said smugly, and added a smirk for good measurements.

Sonny subconsciously bit her lower lip, as if trying to hold back the tears. Wait a minute, was Sonny actually going to _cry_?

"Look Sonny, I'm sorry." I hastily apologised, as I hesitated to put my hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

She sniffed before glancing up and smiled, before leaning forward and whispered "You lose, _Chad_." Then pulled back, and with a wink she ran off. Most likely to her room, whom she shares it with Tony or Tawni or whoever the blonde diva is.

Stunned, I didn't know what to say. I honestly assumed that Sonny was going to cry, but then again –She _did _manage to trick me during when we were playing Musical Chairs, and I have to admit she would make a great actress _if _she were on _Mackenzie Falls._

I smiled as I walked back to stage two, with thoughts only surrounding around Sonny.

Then it finally clicked, the unknown reasons why I had always secretly liked being around Sonny. And how I found her bubbly personality so refreshing was now so simple in my head.

However I _did _deny the mere thought once or twice before, thinking that it _just_ couldn't be possible.

That I, _Chad Dylan Cooper _am in love with Sonny Monroe.

-

-_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey guys, I really hope that you liked this story! I've always loved Chad & Sonny together, they are just meant for each other! So I decided to write this story!

So did you guys like it? Do you think I should continue or not?

Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of the story; I'm a big fan of Channy myself so I would love to continue this!

Thanks!

~Tropical-Breeze


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sonny with a chance'

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy (:

I'd like to say thanks to the people who reviewed: mailimochirockrr, Saku-Chan9876, MadGirl123, purplenpeace4evaaa, Amy-Katherine914, Minicon, creative-writing-girl13, Kelly & sonnycentral. This chapter is dedicated to you guys ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chap_ter 2

_A Tutor?_

-

-

Sonny walked into the dressing room that Tawni and her shared, with a smile occupying the space on her lips. Did Chad seriously have to be so _easy _to trick?

A giggle had managed to escape her lips as the mere thought of Chad had came up, almost instantly bringing Tawni's attention from adoring her reflection towards her.

"Why are you _giggling_ Sonny?" Tawni inquired, raising a curious brow as her gaze momentarily flickered back to her reflection.

"Oh, I was giggling? Sorry!" Sonny answered innocently, sending Tawni her usual smile.

Tawni rolled her eyes as she stood up from her seat, had one last glance at herself then turned to Sonny. "Well _duh, _Sonny. I thought you were suppose to be the smart one."

Sonny blinked "What's that suppose to mean?"

Tawni sighed before inspecting her freshly manicured nails, "Well Sonny, if you didn't remember –that's exactly how you acted when you met _James_." She stated, slightly disgusted when she had mentioned the same boy who had dumped her and in result, wore _polyester pants. _

"Tawni, I'm telling the truth! I don't like anyone at the moment." Sonny shrugged nonchalantly, missing the glint that Tawni held.

"Well, if you _say _so Sonny. But just remember, Tawni _always _finds a way." Tawni smiled before walking out the door, her retreating figure quickly disappearing.

"What is she talking about?" Sonny wondered, she honestly didn't like anyone. Why didn't Tawni believe her? Unless she's up to something..._again._

"I don't know, but Zora smells _trouble_!"

Startled, Sonny instantly glanced up to the vent that would usually occupy Zora but instead found it completely empty.

"Zora?" She called, as she stood up and looked around for the younger girl. Who appeared to have already left the room.

Sonny slowly sat back down in her seat, she couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious about the situation. But nonetheless, started to work on another sketch, so it would keep her busy for the time being.

After what it seemed an hour or so, Sonny decided to go to the prop room –as she had expected that the others would be hanging out there. Since Tawni didn't return, Sonny assumed that she was most probably with the rest of the cast.

Sonny seemed to be so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Zora moving from her hiding spot, and sneaked behind the _obviously _unaware Sonny.

"I wonder what ever happened to Zora." Sonny muttered, as she stood up before quickly brushing herself off.

"Sonny!" Zora shouted right beside the oblivious girl's ear, earning a surprised Sonny as she spun on her heel to face the eleven year old.

"Zora, why did you do that?" Sonny frowned, obviously not amused that Zora had decided to surprise her.

And as an answer, Zora shrugged nonchalantly before walking ahead of Sonny. "I felt like it, besides you seem a little _troubled_." She called over her shoulder, as Sonny reluctantly followed her. '_Troubled_?' Sonny thought confused, why would she seem troubled? She was perfectly _fine._

"Sonny? You alright?"

The brunette haired girl blinked, she had already arrived in the prop room as she had received the other's attention.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Sonny replied cheerfully, and sat down on the couch next to Tawni. Who was too busy admiring her reflection in her compact mirror to bother noticing Sonny's appearance.

"Well you seemed to thinking deeply about something." Nico commented, cocking an eyebrow as he stared at the suddenly nervous Sonny.

"Really? Oh, I was just thinking about...the sketch I was working on." Sonny trailed off in an almost troubled tone before covering it up, it wasn't _really _a lie. Sonny was thinking about the sketch, but not too much. Instead, she was worrying why she felt troubled...As if she had a hidden thought, waiting to be uncovered.

"_Really_ Sonny, were you _really?_" Tawni inquired, raising an eyebrow as she finally closed her mirror before putting it away.

"Tawni, it's not like I have anything _better _to think about." Sonny retorted.

"Is that true? Then why were you giggling before, care to explain _that_?" Tawni smirked, knowing that she had trapped Sonny into telling her _and _the rest of the gang the reason why she was _so _happy this afternoon.

"Well," Sonny started, she felt herself mentally shrinking under the intense stares. "I—"

Sonny was saved by the door knocking, and inwardly sighed in relief. Whoever was behind that door, she _definitely_ owed them for _unintentionally _saving her from answering an uncomfortable question.

"Hey guys, I'd like to speak to Sonny." Marshall greeted as he scanned the room before his eyes eventually hit Sonny, the smile that was there had gradually faded away as he gestured for her to follow him.

Sonny subconsciously bit her lower lip as she reluctantly trailed after Marshall, wondering what had brought all this on. When he normally came around the prop room to visit, he was usually cheerful. It just seemed strange to see him..._frowning_.

"So Marshall, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Sonny inquired almost innocently, as she flashed her infamous smile.

"Sonny, I'm afraid to say this but...your grades are slipping in Maths, _again_." He answered grimly, noticing Sonny's slightly saddened expression he decided to soften up a bit.

"My grades are slipping? But I'm better at Maths than I usually am." Sonny couldn't help but feel confused, how was she starting to fail in Maths when she felt herself improving in the subject.

"Well Sonny, all I can say is –from the words of your mother, is that unless you bring your grades up. You can't star in _So Random_."

Sonny silently gasped in shock, her eyes widened as she started in disbelief at Marshall.

"B-But Marshall, that's not fair!" Sonny cried.

"I'm sorry Sonny, there's nothing I can do. But I would advise you to perhaps have a tutor? Maybe someone with _more_ patience than Zora." Marshall said, nodding his head as he wandered away into the halls of _So Random_.

"A tutor?" Sonny repeated confused, "Where am I suppose to find a tutor for Maths?"

Then a certain person came into mind, Sonny attempted to struggle those thoughts out of even _thinking _that he would accept the place of being her tutor. I mean, he _may_ brag nonstop about how perfect he is. But is he _really_?

"I can't believe I'm stooping this low." Sonny muttered, as she practically dragged herself over to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_.

'He better not act all high and mighty again, because I won't hesitate to slap him precious little face.' She thought bitterly, shaking her head as the mere thought of Chad Dylan Cooper becoming _her _maths tutor.

_Wow, _scary thought.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N 2: Hey! I hoped you liked the chapter, sorry I didn't add Chad in it. But don't worry, he's going to be in most of the next chapter!

Again, I would love reviews, story alerts & favourites from you guys! I really want to know if this story is worth continuing ^^

Thanks!!

~Tropical-Breeze


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sonny with a chance_, I only own 'Wanting Sonny'.

Recap:

"_I can't believe I'm stooping this low." Sonny muttered, as she practically dragged herself over to the set of __Mackenzie Falls__._

'_He better not act all high and mighty again, because I won't hesitate to slap him precious little face.' She thought bitterly, shaking her head as the mere thought of Chad Dylan Cooper becoming __her __maths tutor._

_Wow, __scary thought._

-

-

-

_Chapter 3 _

_Jealous Portlyn? _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The _Mackenzie Falls_ set was unusually quiet when Sonny arrived, as she presumed that the most of the cast had left to attend to their own affairs.

Sonny decided to take a wander around the set, while taking some glances at the room until it landed on the famous 'Banned' wall. It didn't seem to have on it, but she did manage to find Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora's pictures placed upon the wall.

She tilted her head slightly to the side, in an act of confusion. Why wasn't her picture along side with her fellow friends? Well, not that she was _complaining _or something. Maybe Chad actually _liked _hanging out with her, most probably because he had a new found interest in annoying the hell out of her.

When in reality, Sonny didn't realise that the all mighty Chad Dylan Cooper _did _like hanging out with her. She either didn't want to accept this fact, or she was just completely ignoring it altogether.

"Sonny?"

Said girl spun on her heel to face Chad, an unreadable expression rested upon his features as he stared at Sonny.

"Chad, I need to speak with you." Sonny said slowly, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous asking a favour from Chad. Who knows what he would want in return, but _So Random _was one of her top priorities, and her future career in her beloved show was now depending on..._Chad_.

Wow, yet another scary thought.

"Come." Chad gestured for Sonny to follow as he strolled off, leaving an annoyed Sonny in his wake as she reluctantly wandered after him.

Once he had settled down in the director's chair that was placed in front of the set with a _Mackenzie Falls _script in his hand, he nodded to Sonny as he started to read a page.

"Okay, look this isn't easy for me to say this but—"

"Get _on _with it Sonny." Chad deadpanned, without even sparing a glance from his script as he carelessly flicked through a couple of pages.

Sonny hand twitched; did Chad _have _to be so arrogant? Then again it _is _Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You know what? Just forget it, I didn't want you as my tutor anyway—"Sonny abruptly shut her mouth as she inwardly slapped her forehead for being stupid to let that slip.

"Tutor?" Chad repeated curiously, as his attention was instantly taken away from the script and turned towards the unusually nervous looking Sonny.

"No!" Sonny answered hastily, her eyes slightly widened. "I wouldn't want you as my tutor if you were the last person on earth." She quickly added, trying to sound convincing, as she attempted to cover up her previous nervousness.

Chad raised an eyebrow as this, before lifting up from his seat while abandoning his beloved script and moved closer to Sonny. And in turn she stepped back from the sudden movement.

"Really Sonny, do you _really _mean that." Chad inquired, using his famous line with a smug smirk plastered across his lips.

"Yes Chad, _really_." Sonny narrowed her eyes and took another step back as Chad proceeded to step forward.

"Because if you _were _going to ask me, I would've said yes." Chad stated, his voice laced in nothing but sincerity. All signs of his usually cocky attitude had suddenly disappeared.

Sonny was so stunned by this, she had forgotten to step back as Chad took one last step and closed the gap between Sonny and him.

"So Sonny, do you want me to be your tutor?"

"Well, if you didn't mind..." Sonny trailed off, still taken aback from witnessing Chad's soft side. _Where _was a camera when you needed one?

Chad smiled as he took Sonny's hands into his own, "Sure Sonny, I'll pick you up later 'kay?" He winked before walking off, leaving a slightly dazzled Sonny behind.

Sonny blinked after several minutes passed by, "What just _happened_?" She muttered under her breath, clearly confused as she wandered out of the _Mackenzie Falls _set and into the hallways.

Completely unaware of the jealous pair of eyes watched her retreating figure walk out of the set, before hissing "_No one will take Chad away from me."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tawni smiled gleefully as she flipped her hair over her shoulder while checking herself out in the vanity mirror.

"Aww Tawni, you look fabulous!" Tawni squealed, pleased with the compliment before she heard a loud knock.

Tawni frowned as she shouted over her shoulder, "Sonny, if that's you get me something that's non-dairy and pink from the fro yo machine!" before returning back to her reflection. Obviously not bothering to open the door for Sonny, or whoever was behind the door.

The door opened, only to reveal an annoyed looking Portlyn. Once her figure was showed on the mirror, Tawni dramatically gasped as she immediately stood up and turned towards Portlyn.

"What are _you _doing here?" Tawni demanded angrily, as she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

Portlyn rolled her eyes as she glared at Tawni. "Look _Tawni_, I just came over here to send a message to Sonny." She stated, as she said Tawni's name in repulsion before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Tawni looked on, expecting for her to hurry up and get it over with. She was cutting into _Tawni's time_, didn't this girl have any sense whatsoever?

"Go on." Tawni gestured for her to continue as she briefly inspected her nails. She _so _needed another manicure, she didn't _feel_ like wearing blue anymore. Especially when she noticed that the _she devil _was wearing the colour.

"Just tell her to _back off _Chad, he's _mine_." She growled possessively, her eyes narrowing into slits. She didn't wait for a response as she fumingly stalked out of the dressing room. The mere thought of _Sonny _with _her _Chad sickened her, wasn't it obvious that he _liked _her and not _her_.

Sonny _must_ be stupid or something not to even realise _that_.

Too bad Portlyn didn't realise that Chad only bothered with her because of her connections, nothing more.

Tawni titled her head to the side, _Sonny likes Chad? _Wasn't it the other way around...? A puzzled expression rested up her _Tawni _features, does Sonny _really _like Chad? I mean c'mon, they're perfect for each other but with a jealous Portlyn on their trail. Their early relationship _wasn't_ going to start off smoothly. Too bad Sonny didn't realise that...

"Hey Tawni!" Sonny greeted, her voice was practically overflowing with cheerfulness.

Wow, speak of the devil.

"Sonny." Tawni nodded, her lips pressed into a firm line. Should she warn Sonny about Portlyn?

Sonny blinked as Tawni looked slightly troubled. "Tawni, are you alright?"

"No, Sonny I have to tell you—"

Tawni was abruptly interrupted as Sonny's familiar ringtone _mooing_, seriously when was Sonny going to _change _it?

The brunette's face lightened up as she checked the ringer before lifting her index finger to Tawni, as a sign that she's get back to her as she strolled out of the room before softly shutting the door behind her.

Tawni instantly hurried towards the door, with a clear glass in her hand as she pressed it on the door so she could hear what Sonny was saying.

"Hey Chad, yeah sure I'll meet you in the car park—" Tawni could faintly hear Sonny's voice before hastily opening the door and dragging the unexpected Sonny into the room. And took the phone before _rudely _hanging up.

"Sonny! You can't go with _Chad Dylan Cooper!_" Tawni rushed out.

Sonny looked taken aback before an annoyed look quickly replaced it, "Were you _listening _to my private conversation?"

Tawni rolled her eyes; did Sonny _have _to act stubborn? She _was _trying to help her and what does she get –attitude! Gosh, there's seriously _no _pleasing her!

"Sonny, that's doesn't matter right now! What matters is that you can't go with Chad."

"Did I just hear that right _Sonny_?" Grady demanded, with Nico entering the room with him.

"You're going to meet _Chad Drama Pants_?" Nico accused, as he shook his head in disbelief.

Sonny and Chad were sworn enemies, so _why _was Sonny going to meet up with him in the first place?

"Guys, I have to go –sorry!" Sonny quickly apologised, as she snatched her bag before heading off in the direction of the car park.

Tawni sighed before sitting down on the couch; a troubled expression appeared on her face.

"We have to stop Sonny from seeing _Chad_." Tawni stated, as she explained the details to the others.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter, I've been working on it for a couple of days (: Portlyn may seem evil in this chapter, but I honestly didn't intent for that to happen! It's just because I wrote that she was clingy –she would obviously be devoted to Chad, and sees Sonny as a threat. But I'll probably make her nicest in future chapters, unless _you _guys would rather keep her that way. I don't really mind :)

I'd like to give thanks to my reviews,

sonnycentral, shadowice34, Saku-Chan9876.

Thanks for reviewing guys & again I hope you liked the chapter!

Please review, favourite or story alert!

Thanks ^^

~Tropical-Breeze


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sonny with a chance', only this story.

Recap: 

"_Guys, I have to go –sorry!" Sonny quickly apologised, as she snatched her bag before heading off in the direction of the car park._

_Tawni sighed before sitting down on the couch; a troubled expression appeared on her face._

"_We have to stop Sonny from seeing __Chad__." Tawni stated, as she explained the details to the others._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter __4_

_Sharona knows_

-

-

-

"So Chad, where are we going?" Sonny inquired, glancing over to Chad as he turned the wheel to the left.

"I was thinking that we could go to a café." He answered almost innocently; his gaze momentarily flickered towards the rear-view to check Sonny's reaction, only to find a visible smile was beginning to tug at the end of her lips.

"Sounds great," Sonny smiled brightly, as her thoughts were consumed by the mere thought of being around _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Boy, if anyone had ever mentioned that she would be sitting here in the car with Chad to go to a café. She would've just laughed in their faces for just suggesting the idea, but Sonny did have to admit...although she wouldn't say it to Chad, this was _actually _nice.

"...Sonny?"

Her thoughts had immediately stopped when she realised that been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they had already arrived.

"Sorry Chad, I was just thinking." Sonny apologised hastily, and attempted to avoid looking at Chad so that he wouldn't see her noticeable blush that crossed upon her pale cheeks.

Chad couldn't resist the temptation to smirk at Sonny's suddenly shy antics, "Well I can't blame you, you seemed so deep in thought. Probably about me, _Chad Dylan Cooper_, I know it's a privilege to be around me." Chad stated arrogantly, the smirk still in tack as he watched Sonny's previous flushed face drain of its colour.

"And by the way Sonny, you looked cute when you blush." Chad winked playfully before getting out of his seat, leaving behind a slightly blushing Sonny.

"Idiot," Sonny muttered under her breath, he had caught her off guard at that moment. But she wasn't going to fall for his damned charm, _again_.

Chad had returned almost instantly, only to open Sonny's side of the car as he gestured for her to go first before shutting the door softly so that his _baby _wouldn't get any damage if Sonny would have slammed it shut.

His speed increased as he tried to catch up with Sonny, who was already at the door as she waited patiently. Chad grinned at the brunette and linked arms with Sonny feeling slightly reluctant, but also couldn't help but feel somewhat happier with Chad walking with her...almost like when they were on their fake date.

Once they had entered the rather quiet café, the pair decided to sit in one of the far corners of the back. So that people wouldn't be able to recognise them and would just keep pestering them for autographs and whatnot, not that _Sonny _minded that much and _Chad_... well he would do _anything _to make himself look good.

"So do you get it _now _Sonny?" Chad inquired, literally on the verge of exasperation as he watched Sonny attempt the _same _question that they had started five minutes ago. Honestly, how did Sonny's teacher manage to teach her when she was _so _hopeless?

"Uh..._no?_" Sonny mumbled, still struggling to work out the answer for the question. Although Chad _did _try to explain it as easy as he possibly could, it just seemed to slip through her mind as she crossed out her answers once more and gave the question another go.

Chad sighed as he shook his head, Sonny was pretty damn persistence in her work –but nonetheless _still_ didn't manage to make any process.

"Here Sonny," Chad finally caved it as he took the pencil from her hand and slowly explained how to work out the equation. Every now and then he would ask if she had understood each stage of the equation, and surprisingly Sonny had _actually _got it.

"Oh right! That's why I keep getting it wrong." Sonny laughed as she quickly corrected the mistake before making a start on the rest of the questions that Chad was nice enough to write down for her.

Chad stared at Sonny, why did she have to be so _cute? _Almost everything she did, although sometimes did act rather dense –she was still _cute_, _stupid cute_.

"Here you go Chad, I think I got everyone right" Sonny said, with a wide grin currently plastered on her face as she passed the paper towards Chad and then tapped her nails on the table while she waited.

Chad quickly skimmed through the paper, checking every single question to see if Sonny had in fact gotten each one correct. Once he had finished, he had to admit, he couldn't help but feel pretty impressed by how Sonny had finally learned the simple basics of working out an equation. If _only _she could learn this quicker though, she would probably have a hard time learning much more advanced equations –the mere thought of spending more time with Sonny always seemed to brighten up his mood, although he didn't want to accept this fact, knowing that he shouldn't be feeling this way towards someone from _Chuckle City_.

"Good job Sonny, you did get everything right." Chad nodded approvingly; neither a smirk nor a smug grin was in place upon Chad's _god like _features. As he handed back her paper, with a sincere smile.

"Chad, thank you so much." Sonny beamed at him, with thoughts consumed by positivity on her improvement in maths.

Chad's thoughts however weren't concerned about the maths; his thoughts only seemed to surround a certain bubbly girl, who _always _without fail brings even the smallest of smiles that risked revealing his true feelings towards Sonny. No matter how much Chad had tried to deny this unwanted emotion that seemed to burn up with a single glance at her. He could no longer deny it, but obviously wasn't going to tell Sonny at this moment.

He would have to win her over with his irresistible charm that seemed to work on every girl he had thought he wanted, not realising at that point that he was only substitute the girls for Sonny.

But they were never what he _really _wanted.

"...Chad?"

Sonny's voice brought Chad out of his thoughts as she waved her hand in his face, hoping to get his attention as he looked as if he were daydreaming.

"Are you alright? You've been acting strangely since we came here." Sonny stated, concern was practically leaking in her words as she briefly reached out her hand to touch Chad's forehead.

"I'm alright Sonny." He gently pushed her hand away, regretting his actions for a moment as he spotted a small sign of sadness flash in Sonny's usually perky eyes.

"Okay, so...I'll see you tomorrow?" Sonny stood up, a small smile appeared on her face as Chad followed her lead before nodding.

"Yeah, do you want me to give you a lift or..." Chad inquired, leaving the offer hang as he watched Sonny.

Sonny shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Besides I can just walk, my place isn't far from here anyway." She said, not really wanting to leave Chad but remembered Tawni's words faintly lingering in her mind.

"_Sonny! You can't go with __Chad Dylan Cooper!__"_

Although half of her agreed fully with Tawni's statement, the other part thought the opposite –but Sonny knew that Tawni _was _right, she didn't want to cause anymore arguments with her or the others. Sonny was only with Chad so that he could help her with her studying...

_Right?_

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow _Monroe_." Chad said teasingly, as his famous _bad boy _smirked appeared once again.

Sonny smirked, "Fine, _Cooper_."

"Good."

"Good."

A giggle escaped Sonny's lips as they walked outside of the café, every time they had said those exact words to each other –it would normally end them parting in different directions. Sometime that Sonny couldn't help but think that she actually _liked _those moments, arguing with Chad.

"Bye Sonny." Chad smiled a rare one that he would only use for the people who he cared most about. And Sonny was _definitely_ one of those precious people to him.

"Goodbye Chad." Sonny said, before quickly planting a kiss on his cheek and made a dash for it. Her bubbly laugher following her along, as she left only a slightly flushed Chad.

"_Stupid cute_." Chad mumbled, before walking towards his car. Not noticing the flash that had occurred the moment Sonny's lips touched his cheek.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sonny Monroe." Sharona muttered under her breath, as she hastily typed with her two purple pencils in hand.

"One day I'll make you _pay_." She cackled, as she continued typing.

"Miss Sharona, we've just received a package for you." Monké squeaked, as she entered the room.

"Fine, fine. Bring it here." She commanded her attention flickered towards her meek looking assistant before returning back to her beloved blog.

Monké hurried towards Sharona's desk before carefully settling the white envelope onto it, as she quietly left the room as if she had never entered it.

"This _better _not be another fan mail." She said, rolling her eyes as she faintly remembered the pathetically excuses for fan mail that were currently now in her trash.

Sharona opened it up and picked up the paper that was securely tucked into the envelope, and expected it to be a _long_ and _boring _fan mail that just stated how utterly fabulous she was, yet she didn't mind that part but the rest was just _blah, blah, blah_.

However, this was _not _one of those useless mails that she would constantly receive but was actually a picture of _Chad _and _Sonny? _

A smug grin slowly tugged at the ends of her tips, this was just too _rich! _Weren't this two supposedly enemies?

"Well, it's doesn't matter if it's true or not...because once this is released on my blog, I'll finally get my revenge!" She cried, as she cackled gleefully.

_Sonny won't know what hit her_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you liked the chapter, I enjoyed writing it :3 Also I hope you liked the Sharona bit, I didn't really think of adding her until this morning!

So again, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers,

sonnycentral, purplenpeace4evaaa, kittycat090, wildfire1001, SparkleInTheSun, LacksonLover4eva, Saku-Chan9876, ......., FireFame, lifeisawesome.

So please review, story alert or favourite!! Or if you would like to share you're suggestions, I would love to hear them!

Thanks again (:

~Tropical-Breeze


End file.
